


Sam X Reader X Dean: Secrets Part 1/5

by LittleMightXO



Series: Supernatural Oneshots and Lemons(Smutty) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lust, Masterbation, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Being sexually frustrated the reader finds herself entangled in a sexual relationship with Sam and Dean.Her first encounter with Dean was an unexpected one-trying to keep this secret only between the two of you.





	Sam X Reader X Dean: Secrets Part 1/5

You felt a soft fair of lips lightly graze over yours as you insisted the attempt to steady your breathing. The tall structure had you pinned against a set of book shelves groping whatever he could with his free hand-Mostly admiring your curves and the way they connected so perfectly. “I've waited for this for a VERY long time y/n” Hungry lips nipped at your earlobe forcing small moans to escape your lips. Your hands snaked over his shoulders.  
“Please take me.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your dreams always ended at the best part, but you always woke up touching yourself anyways. “I always wonder what you dream about when you start moaning in your sleep.” Deans figure leaned against the door frame of your room. You felt heat rush up to your cheeks.  
“Could you knock?!” You jumped out of your bed only to realize the only thing you wore was a tight tank top and your underwear. You stopped to see Dean's eyes scan your body before slamming the door in his face and locking it.  
Standing there you collected your thoughts, you hoped he didn't get any ideas...  
“Oh God...” You buried your face in your hands and sighed... but nonetheless you could only hope for... well the best right?

It wasn't like none of the boys could think of you more than a little sister right, you have been with them for nearly three years now. It would be crazy for them not have family-zoned you by now. You laughed, there was no way you were looked at “that way”  
You got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and well fitted T-shirt. You had no intentions on leaving the house today so dressing comfy was the best choice.

Sam was sitting at his lap top looking for any cases while Dean fixed up his coffee. “Anything yet?” Hopping down the last two steps.  
“Nah not really” He yawned checking the time. The clock only read 9 am and the guy was already yawning. You leaned next to him looking at him.  
“Did you even sleep last night?” He turned with your faces nearly touching.  
“I...uhm..” Sam had unintentionally looked down your shirt, seeing the laced cover canons, you smirked.  
“Sammy?”  
You sat up crossing your arms.”Nah, just a really early morning. I couldn't sleep so I figured I should get a head start on my day.” Trotting off you mouthed 'Ya sure' and fixed yourself some breakfast.  
After some time Sam found a quick burn and salt the town next to you and offered to go at it alone. You had no objections and well Dean he wanted to go, trying to insist.  
“Sam, are you sure you can go at it alone?” Dean sat across the table as you watched the brothers nitpick at one another.  
“Are you seriously going to start this again? I said I was fine.” they grovelled at each other until Dean finally caved.

 

You plopped down in front of the T.V, flipping through Netflix looking for a movie, trying to ignore the dream you were having. It was months since you got laid and you had the hormones of a teenage boy. Realistically you were the female version of Dean. “So, what do you plan on watching?” A familiar voice spoke next to your ear, you flinched in response. You took a sharp breath as you looked back to the T.V “Not sure,”You began nonchalantly. “Probably horror... maybe Disney.. not sure what I'm in the mood...fo..r....” You felt steady breathing as you felt a pair of soft lips against your neck feeling shivers creep down your spine. “Dean?” You sighed as you felt a pair of teeth lightly grabbed a part of the soft flesh pulling thickly.  
“You wouldn't think I wouldn't notice how sexually frustrated you are y/n?” He pulled you h/c locks away allowing him more access to your skin. “The way you moaned in your sleep. And the way you look at me and Sam so hungerly....”  
You were frozen unsure what to even say. The way he spoke so provocatively, kept you from retaliating. Your only response was to allow him have his way. “Why are you... What are you...”  
“Doing? I'm only satisfying your every desire.” He walked over to you sitting on the couch next to you. You stared into his beautifully colored green orbs darkening every second with lust. They hypnotized you, forcing a chain reaction to pull him in the with collar of his shirt. Your lips connected into a fervent lip lock. You never realized how much you needed this until you felt your woman hood already swelling, something that happened quite often around the boys. “See, your body is already reacting baby girl, just let it happen.” You did just that. It wasn't your mind or heart, it was your body who reacted. Everything came so naturally, from the way your lips fit with his and how swiftly your clothing had “fallen” off and somehow finding yourselves in your bedroom.  
Dean continued his way down your curves leaving trails of bite marks on the delicate flesh resulting you becoming a moaning mess. Admiring your matching undergarments he licked his lips, making your face flush even more (although you thought it couldn't) You had to admit you needed this, but you felt like this was your first time. Acting like an innocent girl you never realized the effect these men had on you. However you decided to regain composure and take control. Wrapping your legs around Deans waist you wrestled yourself over so you were straddling him at the waist. You felt his hardened length growing underneath you. You began to grind against him feeling your also growing need.  
“Finally letting the animal out huh y/n?” That grin of his always captivated you, you should have seen the hints he's given you before.  
“Honey, why would you expect anything less?”

 

It was around 8pm that Sam had finally returned with not even a scratch on him. “Good to see you're still alive.” You smiled. You and Dean sat across from each other, acting nothing even happened.  
“Yeah, it was a simple job really. But you'll never guess who I ran into.”  
“Who?” Dean took a swing from his beer rest his legs on the table.  
“Garth, turns out he was working the same case.” He chuckled to himself carrying himself to unpack and probably shower.

“Y/n, we can never speak a word of what happened. Sam would be... well lets just say he wouldn't be very happy.” Dean leaned forward.  
“Don't worry love, secret safe with me.” You winked at him.


End file.
